gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Infinity - Quotes
A few select victory quotes from certain fighters in Heroes Infinity. Capcom * Ryu ** "Your range is one fist short." (その間合いじゃ、拳半分届かない!) ** "Give it your all!" (必殺のタイミングを計れ!) ** "I feel at peace now." (静かな気持ちだ…) * Chun-Li ** "Do you even know why you're fighting?" (あなたは何のために戦っているの？) ** "Oops, I should've held back some." (少しやり過ぎたかしら？) ** "I won't let evil go unchecked!" (悪は必ず滅ぶのよ) * Phoenix Wright (Ryūichi Naruhodō) ** "A good lawyer has faith in his client! I guess..." (依頼人を信じて、戦う それが弁護士だ！…なんてね) ** "Wow... Looks like I won the case Maya!" (やー。なんか、勝っちゃったよ。マヨイちゃん) ** "In battle, it's not a question of 'guilty' or 'not guilty.'" (今の勝負…“有罪”とかいうレベルじゃないと思うな) * Morrigan ** "Good, not bad, but bad is better. " (堕ちるのも、悪くないでしょ？) ** "Let's play again sometime." (また遊びましょう) ** 'Relax and let me do all the work." (力を抜いて、私に任せて…" Nintendo * Fox ** "Mission complete!" (作戦完了！) ** "This is Fox! Returning to base!" (こちらフォックス、これより帰還する。) ** "We're heading out! All aircraft report!" (待ってろよアンドロフ　いくぞ！全機報告せよ) * Pit ** "It's game over for you!" (撃破ー!) ** "Victory!" (ピース!) ** "What's up now?!" (楽勝楽勝!) * Wii Fit Trainer ** "The key is to focus on your balance." (バランスを安定させながら足と腰を動かしましょう) ** "Work towards strong, firm abs." (より腹部のインナーマッスルを使います) ** "Now that was a great workout!" (良い運動になりましたね!) * Palutena ** "Too bad for you." (ちょっと大人げなかったかしら？) ** "No one can hide from the light." (さ、回収しましょうか？) ** Spins around her staff, then sits in midair laughing. In the Japanese version, she says "本気出してもいいんですよ？" (Honki deshite mo iidesu yo?, It's all right to fight seriously''.)'' * Meta Knight ** "You have much yet to learn." (まだまだだ.) ** "Come back when you can put up a fight." (もっと強くなって来い.) ** "Victory...is my destiny." (これも宿命だ.) * Mewtwo ** Turns its back to the screen and looks back over its shoulder, scoffing. In the Japanese version, it says "私はなぜ ここにいるのか…？" (Watashi wa naze koko ni iru no ka?, ''Why am I here?) ** Thrusts its hand forward, radiating dark energy while groaning. In the Japanese version, it says "私は負けるわけにはいかない！" (''Watashi wa makeru wake ni wa ikanai!, I cannot afford to lose!) ** Does a single spin then poses while laughing. In Japanese, it says "愚かな！" (Orokana!, Foolish!) * Marth ** "I live to fight again!" (今日も生き延びることが出来た。) ** "The day is mine!" (今回は僕の勝ちだね？) ** "I cannot afford to lose!" (僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。) * Little Mac (all quotes come from Doc Louis, his trainer that appears in Little Mac's victory poses) ** "World Circuit's all yours Mac!" (ワールドサーキットはお前のもんだ！) ** "Alright! I think I hear a chocolate bar callin'." (よーしっ！帰ったらチョコバー祭りと行くか！) ** "Was that a little too easy for ya, son?" (勝者、リトル・マック！うわっははははは！) Sega * Sonic ** "Piece of cake!" (A piece of cake! 楽勝だぜ!) ** "That was almost too easy!" (モタモタしてると置いてくぜ!) ** "Let's do that again sometime!" (Hey guys! また遊んでやるぜ!) * Bayonetta ** "New 'do, dead you." (動くと死ぬわよ,) ** "Is that all you got?" (全力を見せてよ,) ** "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." (レディの扱い方、ママに教えて貰いなさい) * Akira Yuki ** "You're ten years too early to challenge me!" (十年早いんだよォ！) ** "How about another rematch?" (再戦したくば来い！) ** "Alright!" (よしッ！) * Ulala ** "Stay tuned!" ** "We beat them hands down!" Namco * Mitsurugi ** "The name's Mitsurugi. Remember it!" (御剣の名を覚えておくんだな) ** "Your skills definitely showed me" (お前の技、見せてもらった) ** "You're going to hell with me." (地獄に行くのは、お前が先だ) * Heihachi Mishima ** "Those who challenge the Tekken king are foolish!" (鉄拳王に挑む愚か者共が！) ** "There is no mistake on how I fight." (わしのやることに間違いはない!) ** "That felt good. Next!" (これですっきりしたわい、次！) Konami * Snake ** "Not even close!" ** "Colonel, mission accomplished!" ** "This is Snake. I'm done here." * Simon Belmont ** "I vanquished the darkness!" ** "He who wields this whip may not easily be defeated!" ** "The Vampire Killer will cleave your soul!" DC Comics * Superman ** "I admire your bravery." ** "The strong protect the weak!" ** "What happens next is on you." * Batman ** "Tell your friends: I am the night!" ** "It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." ** "I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be." * Cyborg ** "Boo-yah!" ** "Now that I won, how about some pizza?" ** "Modernize your gear and you might have a chance." Marvel Comics * Captain America ** "That's why I'm a Super Soldier" (わかったか、私がSUPERソルジャーであるわけが！) ** "Victory!" ** "Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around." (私の目が黒いうちは貴様のような者がはびこるCHANCEなどない。) * Wolverine ** What I do isn't very nice." (俺は優しくねぇぜ。) ** "Get outta here. We're done." (とっとと出てけ。終いだ！) ** "You lost. I won. Deal with it, bub." (お前が負けて、俺が勝った。受け入れるんだな。) * Iron Man ** "I could've used Mark I Armor and still won this fight." (この程度だったらマークⅠアーマーでも十分勝てたな。) ** Pretty sure I just saved the world. Again." (いまので"また"世界を救ったらしいな。) ** "Can't improve on perfection." (完璧だからな、これ以上向上しようがないさ。) * X-23 ** "I...cannot...lose..." (あたしは……負けない……負けられない……) ** "This fight was over before it even started." (戦う前から勝負は決まっていたわ。) ** "Get out of here, before I really get angry!" (本当に怒り出す前にとっとと消えて！) Category:Quotes